movin on
by atlovingyouhurtsmost
Summary: Gemma gets married to Simon.But she isn't ready to move on.When Simon gets in a terrible accident he wait I can't tell you.But some how she goes back to the realms but something is posessing her it will take all she has and everyone she loves even Kartik.
1. progule

I am now a married woman .Simon , I didn't love him but i had said yes.I need to move the question is can I.

" Gemma , darling you seem so sad aren't you happy to be home back in England?" Simon asks.I am sad but it will break his heart if I tell him.

" No Simon just remembering so old memories," I say smiling at him ,but even I could tell my smile was sad.

He doesn't seem conviced " Fine, your friends will be here shortly." Simon leaves quietly.

Felicity bursts in followed by everbody else. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I ask confused. Felicity rolls her eyes." Your honeymoon, silly."

"I don't know we did just toured around, it was very pretty."

"How about in the bedroom?" She asks slyly. I blush a deep did not just ask that.

"Stop embarrassing her that is private," Anna says. I give her a grateful pouts.

"Okay nothing we slept in the same bed but nothing happened," I admit. The girls let out a gasp.I put my head in my hands and let out a groan.

I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE .JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND ANTHING ELSE YOU PLEASE:)


	2. No way

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asks quietly taking a sip of her tea. I stir my tea for the hundredth time.I watch it spin slower and slower.A stray tear leaks out my eye.I quickly wipe it away.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it hurt?" I whisper. At first I think she hasn't heard me.

"Yes,"she says with a far away look in her eyes.

"But then _yanked from your life?" _My voice get higher when I say yanked.I grip my cup and with trembling hands lift it to my lips . Unable so stop it from shaking I place it down

"Tommy," she whispers a look of pain covers her features.A happy face makes its way up."But then I found got married.I thought I would never find someone like Tommy ever Paul is even greater than Tommy."

"That is so sweet ," I say I am heart broken and you come and rub your little happy, perfect life in my face.I am not jealous just mad that a friend could do that to me.

" I am so sorry Gemma," Anna whispers looking really for what,that my life isn't as great as I still accept the apology."I am not helping the situation at all."

You tear which I have been holding in side of me now flow freely.

"Oh I am such a bad friend," Anna says handing me a handkerchief.I wipe away my tears in the least lady like stubborn continue until I am all dried eyes now feel scratch when I blink.

" No Anna, I am letting my life and its problems ruin yours." I hadn't noticed how my depression was ruining everyone's lives.

"Well I have something very important to tell you," she says" I haven't even told Paul." Great now I am competing against her husband.

She wringles her hands and glances around looks very pale and faint.I reach out and take her hand.

"Anna I am your bestfriend you can tell me anything and i will not judge you." I tell squeezes my hand and takes a deep breath.I pull my hand back and take a sip of my tea which is now cold.

"I am with child," Anna says looking at her hands which are folded neatly in her lap.I silently choke on the tea i am trying to swallow.I just stare at her.I just stare at her swallowing my pain.

"Say something Gemma,"Anna says potraying a worried look.I am not happy with my marriage but her marriage as great and now she is going to have a family while I rot of broken heart.

"I..."

To be continued review so I update if I get 10 review I will update before Friday


	3. The orphan

I told Anna how happy I am for her. We talked about the up coming ball. Hosted by Ann Doyle. Yeah Tom had decided his love for her was too great to ignore. You should have seen grandmother's face. I cry quietly the tears soaking into my nightgown. Why does everyone get a better life than me? By the time Simon comes to bed the tears have stopped. He gets in bed and quietly watches me read. I put the book down, suddenly self caution.

"Gemma." That's all he says. I suddenly wish my bed gown isn't so thin. I feel a tear slip down. I must forget about Kartik. I must love Simon.

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know Simon," I whisper damning the tears to hell. He looks sad as he wraps his arms around me. I know I love him. Just not the same way he loves me.

"I love you Gemma and I always will," he says and those are the last words I hear before I fall asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gemma and where are you going on a day such as this?" Lady Denby asks. I grit my teeth as I turn to answer. I unclench my jaw.

"To the orphanage, Mother," I say sweetly. Calling her mother brought a pang to my heart, but after all Simon's mother is now mine.

"It is raining for God's sake, the children can wait until tomorrow."

"I promised I would visit them every Saturday evening. And I shall." With that I shut the door to the carriage. I turn around and look out my window. The rain is pouring heavily and the streets are slightly flooded. The horses come to a stop in front of the orphanage's gates. The gates open and we drive through. I open my umbrella and get out. I race up the steps not wanting to get drenched. I knock on the door. The coachman and his horse drive away. The door opens and I walk in. The headmaster welcomes me in.

"Lady Middlestone," He exclaims. I have yet to get used to my new name. The orphanage reminds me of my childhood. It is gloomy and dull but the children are always happy.

"You came Lady Middlestone," Poppy cries as I enter the dining room. She is the oldest child being 14 years old. She has brown hair that has gold mixed in it a such fair skin. Her hair is pulled back into a bun and she is wearing a old maid gown.

"Of course I came,"I exclaims giving her a hug. The other children come and envelopethe two of us in a hug. I notice a girl in the corner. She has dirty mattered hair and a torn small gown. My heart reaches out to her." Who is the girl in the corner?"

"That is Caroline she came yesterday ," Poppy says in a hushed whisper. I walk over to the girl and take her hands. I feel the magic flow through them. She yanks her hands away.

"What are you?"


	4. Why?

"She is a who Caroline?" Poppy says from behind me. Her voice is a matter-a-fact I drop the child's hands. No one has ever aroused the magic in me like that. Caroline frowns and runs her hand through her hair. I swallow and stand up.

"She probably meant who." I tell Poppy. I turn around and face Caroline." I am Gemma, Gemma Do- Middlestone."

The look on her face is cold and harsh. Trembling I slip my arm through Poppy's.

"You know Lady Middlestone, Caroline hasn't talked before." This surprises me greatly. What horrors has she seen in her short life time?

I ignore her as I play with the other children and draw with them. Poppy happens to be an excellent drawer putting my picture to shame. I dread knowing my carriage will be here soon. I can her the feet of the horses against the street. There is a knock on the gate doors. I stand up and fix my dress.

****************************************************************************************

"Gemma you really need to stop visiting those children?" Lady Denby. I ignore her and play with the food on my plate. The children mean so much to me. They are like my other family."You are spoiling our family name." No I am spoiling your name.

"I am full," I whisper." May I be excused?" Without waiting for the reply I push myself from the table. Lady Denby throws me a look of disapproval. Her perfect mouth in a scowl. I walk out of the dining room and break into a run when I am out of sight. I flung open the door to me and Simon's room. I collapse on my bed and strart sobbbing. Why can't I just have a perfect life? Why can't I have Kartik back? More whys fly through my head making me sob harder. I stop crying and start to hiccup.

"Gemmasweetheart are you okay?" I hear Simon whisper in my ear. Without raising my head I shake it. I feel his fingers detangling my thick hair. He probably regrets marring me. This causes me to start crying again.

"I love you," he whispers pulling me into his arms. How could he still love me? I stop crying and just lay there. I finally look him in the brushes a few lose hairs off my face. He may not be good looking as but his close. I trace his nose with my finger and down his jaw. He has a strong jaw. His lips look like Cupid's arrow and I suddenly want to kiss him. I lean up and lay my lips on his mouth. As the kiss deepens I clutch him tighly. I could learn to love him or try. He moves his hand to the string on my back. Loosing the drees. I get goosebumps as he move his hips against mine.

"We could stop if you want," He says in my ear. His voice sends chills down my back. His lips move to my neck and using his hands he removes the dress at my shoulders. He lisses my bare shoulders and a moan escapes from some where in me. His hands are setting me on finger and I ache that he would touch me everywhere."You want to stop?"


	5. Back

The kiss deepens. His mouth over mine gives me a pleasure I have never felt before. As his hands brush over my body something in my stomach responds to him. His breaks our kiss and breaths deeply. He returns. His lips are so soft. He pulls me on to his lap. I trace his jaw with kisses.

"No but we should take things slow." I say answering his earlier question. I push myself off him gently. I fix my drees and look away from him. He take my face in his hands. His hands are so warm.

"Why do you look away?" He asks.

"I don't know how to feel, should I be embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed of what?"

"I am not sure." I blush.

"Nothing about us should be embarrassing Gemma we are one husband and wife,wife and husband."

* * *

"Where is Simon?" I ask Lady Denby. She looks up from the letter she is reading.

"Taking care of some business, a message has been sent that Anna Sophie has asked that you visit her." She replies looking down at her letter again.

"When did Anna 's message come?" I ask.

"Anna _Sophie's _learn good habits child, her message came this morning," Lady Denby replies sharply.

"Yes and thank you , mother." I turn and walk out of the knitting room. My only plans were to take Simon to meet the children at the orphanage. But I might as well go by myself and stop on my way back at Anna's. I mean Anna Sophie's.

The carriage ride is quiet. The children are happy to see me on a Sunday. I sit through the message with the and play hand games with the girls. The time to leave comes to soon. I notice that Caroline is not with the other children. I pull Poppy aside and ask her about it.

"A man came by and adopted her yesterday after you left Lady Middlestone." There was something about that child that drew me to her , maybe it was her tough act.

"Thank you Poppy."

* * *

Anna Sophie looks a bit rounder. She gives me a tight squeeze. She spills the latest gossip and talks about this and that.

"You are quiet today Gemma ," she notes.

"So does Paul know?" She nods her head so hard I expect her eyes to fall off.

"He is hoping it is a boy. I wouldn't mind a girl but he wants some one to carry the family name."

A maid bursts in the library both Anna and I look up."It is Lord Middlestone, milady."

I am up faster than you can say up.

"Hurry!" I scream at the driver he nods and drives the horses faster. The gates fly open and I jump of the carriage. I don't wait for the door to be opened before I flung it open. I run up the stairs and into our room where Simon is wrapped in bandages and on our bed. There is a doctor taking his pulse.

"I don't think he will make it." He says looking sad. Lady Denby sobs into her handkerchief.

"What happened?"

"His carriage slipped off the road and he was thrown onto the road. He may suffer head injuries but since he is unconscious I am not sure."

I faint. There is darkness for a while. Then I start seeing white then the other colors join my line of vision.I feel as if I am floating.I feel such a power vibrating in the background. I open my eyes to find myself back in the realms. I turn around to find Kartik behind me I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Gemma," Kartik says. I stare at him dreamily.

"Your not a tree anymore," I hear myself say.

"Gemma you don't know how long I have waited for you ,"He whispers in my hair. He strokes my hair."I have to talk to you about something important.''

I don't care about anything in the world. I am back with Kartik and that is all that matters.


	6. Slums

**This is a message from eddie-Hi guy sorry I was working on two stories and I switched them around so the old chapter six is for stuck. Hope you like this one and review like crazy cuz the next chapter is going to be crazy.**

"Kartik," I sigh. The seen changes into a meadow. I seem to be floating away. I grab Kartik's arm but I slide off as if someone buttered my hands. What's happen?

"Gemma listen." He calls to me. Something seems to be pulling me away from the realms.

"No I just got you back ," I scream as his image starts to blur. I start sobbing. He looks desperately around.

"Gemma it is in you-" He shouts. I black out.

Lady Denby is looking down on me.

"Gemma I thought you wouldn't come back. I wasn't even sure if the salts would work." She raises a hand to her forehead. I think about how she must be feeling. But what was Kartik was trying to tell me? I sit up and look at Simon. The doctor has already left.

I hold Simons's hand and just watch his chest go up and down. Lady Denby leaves and quietly closes the door. I start crying softly why is everyone always taken away. Mom , Katrik, and now Simon. My train of thought float back to Caroline. I feel something calling me. I have a flash of her running. I gasp because I recognise the place it is the slums. It is not far from the orphanage. But why is she running. I get another flash this time a man is chasing her the man is blurred. I stand up and gently kiss Simon on the forehead.

I quickly walk to the front door. By the time I am out on the street I am running. My ribs start aching. I see the place where Caroline is. I hear a muffed called. I turn around to find Caroline being held by the man. He smiles and flashes his teeth. Which are black and yellow. He has a patch over one eye and his clothes are dirty and torn.

"You are one of the aren't you." He says with a high pitched voice that doesn't match him. One of who? He drops Caroline and starts toward me I take a step back every step he takes forward. He seems to reconsider and head back toward Caroline. He pulls out a sharp knife from the folds of his clothes.

"Caroline run," I scream at her. She looks up and motions for my hand. But we are to far apart and the man is getting closer to her. How can she not see the knife. I don't know how I do it but I set the knife on fire. the flames lick the man's hand and he scream. He can't seem to let go of the knife. Caroline is staring at me with her mouth in her perfect "o". I feel wiped out but I know we are not safe until we leave the slums. Was this what Kartik was trying to tell me. Save Caroline with my powers. The looks at me and turns.

"I will be back my redhaired and prepared." He says running inot the darkness I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. I reached Carolina and clingged to her.

We were wanted. But why?


	7. Hope and ice

"Are you the devil? Only the devil burns." Caroline asks me as we start walking. I shiver. Do I look like a devil. Whatever burned that knife was not me through me is more like it."Did you notice a black ring surrounds the place you stood."

I turn around so fast she almost falls. There where I was standing is a black circle, it look as if it is made of ash.

"Caroline I am not the devil and I have no idea what happen back there." To make sure she understood me I blurted how I saw here. She smiles proudly when I am done.

"I sent you that. I am getting better." She slips her tiny hand into mine. We walk towards the mansion quietly.

* * *

"Gemma you can't pick up an orphan from the street and bring her here." Lady Denby exclaims. Caroline was taken to bed by a maid. She had to be washed first.

"She has no home no family and that man-" I stop. I am not sure it will be the best to tell her. She goes on like I never said anything.

"I know your husband, my son, is half dead but that is no excuse." Her voice get higher with every word. I want to slap her. She has so many rooms and sharing one with Caroline is so hard. I can't wait until the house Simon is building is done.

"It is she stays or we go. Simon, Caroline and I." Lady Denby turns an unpleasant shade of red.

"My son is in no condition to be moved." She huffs as she spins and exits the room. I sigh knowing this is a yes. I walk slowly back to my room.

Simon is laying unmoving on the bed. I stroke his hair and cry silently.

"Milady," A small voice softly calls. I look up to see Caroline looking at me. I quickly wipe my tears a shamed that a little girl found me crying. "I hope your not mad."

Mad at what she only came to me. I shake my head. She walks into the room and closes the door.

"I don't know what it is but there is something in you that is very powerful and I think you can heal," she cocks her head,"Simon."

I gulp. I hadn't thought of that, maybe that is what Kartik meant when he said you had the power in you. I don't now what to do so I place my hands on Simon's head.

"Caroline what do I do?" For a little girl she had a lot of wisdom.

"Think of the future and happy times you had with him. Mend his mind and heart." I suddenly have hope. I think of everything we ever did. My hopes, my love for him, our dreams. Our minds touched somewhere in a different realm. I wrap my mind around his. He feels frighten and scared but I a sure him I am there even through I don't know what I am doing. We are in this together. Something is pulling me back away from him. I can't stop it.

I find myself slumped over Simon's body. He shifts. I feel so tired and drained. I black out for a minute or two.

"Gemma darling are you alright. I open ,y eyes to see Simon looking down at me. Worried apparently.

"You better." I whisper smiling. The door closes softly and I know that Caroline has left. I kiss him soft on the lips. He seems surprised but he eagerly returns the kiss. I gently push him off. I am to tired.

"Not now." He nods and rolls over to his side. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking how I had almost lost him. He wipes my tears and holds me closely.

I dream.

I open my eyes to find it very cold. I walk to the fire place and get the matches so I may light a fire. I shiver uncontrollably. My fingers are so numb. I walk to the closet to get my gloves. I pick my thickest pair. But even they don't keep me warm. I walk back to the fireplace but with the gloves it is too hard. I whimper as I go back to the bed. Simon isn't in it. I wrap the comforter around me and head for the library where Lady Denby likes the fire going even at night. The hallway seems unnaturally dark. I hum a song my mother use to sing to me. The library door is closed.

It creaks loudly as I push it open. I swear I hear my name but as I look there is nobody. The fire dies as I enter the room. I gasp and rush over. The woods are warm but my touch cools them down. I sigh and I notice my breath hungs in the air. I cry out with joy as I se the sun begining to rise. I walk over to the window. Maybe I can get it up. I take a step back as ice starts spreading from the bottom of the window. It snakes up all the windows and walls. I rush to the door but the ice reaches it before I do.

That is when I start hearing the screaming. I cover my ears but it is as if the screams are from inside of me. I curl myself up on the iced ground. The library looks like a ice cave, the ice starts climbing the comforter. I start sobbing. Maybe if I close my eyes it will go away. I close my eyes and the screams go away. They are replaced by my name. I open my eyes and look around the library. The cold is numbing but I have stopped feeling the pain or rather I have stopped feeling anything. The sun is making the ice become a rainbow. The colours dance taunting me. I search behind every shelf. Under all the tables.I look down to see something is fixed on to my gown. It is an ice figure. I pick it of and ignore the vlood that is running down my arm. It is very sharp. I open to find in my hand a bent circle with a triangle in it inside the triangle is a flower. My blood is frozen to my arm. In the very shape of that ice figure. I open my mouth in horror.


	8. caroline

"Gemma wake up." Someone is shaking me gently. I groan and roll over. I open my eyes to see Simon looking worriedly down at me. "You couldn't be woken."

He pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug him back and catch a glimpse of my hand. There is no cut or blood. I visibly flinch.

"Gemma..." I know what he wants to say. "I feel a bit worried about your condition."

"I am fine." I snap at him. I have this anger in me , I don't know where it came from.. "Stop petting over me I am a grown woman."

"Who is clearly not in her right mind." I stand up pulling away from him.

"I am so sorry. You think you are so bloody important." I growl at him. The anger starts burning from the inside out. I ball up my fist and give him a solid blow on his jaw. He stumbles back but manages to catch my arm. He grabs my other arm and stares into my eyes. His own eyes wide.

"What is in you Gemma?" He takes a step back. He walks across the room. Getting closer to the door and farther away from me. "I did not marry that creature in you. I believe you are possessed. What happened to her, give her back."

"How dare you accuse me of-" I charge towards him. He turns and yanks the door open then shuts it. I yank it open to find him standing there looking very surprised. He forgot to lock the door.

"Gemma take a deep breathe." He says. I circle him the way a lion circles a damaged prey.

"Why Simon? Are you scared? Going to run to Mother." He slowly backs in to the wall. He looks around nervously. He curls up in a ball, trembling. A grown man, what a pity. I sigh walking away this is no fun. I see Caroline peeking from behind a chair a smile on her face. I show no sign of seeing her. I start to turn away but find myself rooted to the spot. This never happened before she came. It's all her fault. "Gemma," the whisper starts behind me. I turn my head and the whisper comes from the other side. Soon it is pelting my body from all sides. I lash out trying to protect myself. All I can see is a white haze. I try squeezing my eyes shut but it is still there. I collapse into a wetness. Suddenly I am falling into a neverending silent darkness which is a relief from before. From a far I hear Simon's mother exclaim "My son is married to a witch." I smile knowing my rest place has come. A place of peace and Kartik and Mother hopefully. 


End file.
